1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power transmission apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to a power transmission apparatus provided in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-312282 (JP-A-2003-312282) describes a power transmission apparatus.
The above publication No. 2003-312282 describes a drive apparatus in which power generated by a motor is input to a differential portion via a reduction gear. In the drive apparatus, an output from the differential portion passes through a hollow shaft of the motor, and an output shaft of the differential portion is provided coaxially with the shaft of the motor.
In the technology, elements in the power transmission apparatus are not sufficiently cooled, and are not sufficiently lubricated.